Passionate Poems by Star crossed Lovers
by Flowerstar
Summary: A mini collection of long love poems which stars the main couple, Count Bleck/Count Blumiere x Tippi/Lady Timpani. "Together At Last" is finally up, feel free to read and review from start to finish! Count Bleck/Count Blumiere x Tippi/Lady Timpani
1. Longing For You

Disclaimer: I don't own _Super Paper Mario_, **Count Bleck**/**Count Blumiere**, **Tippi**/**Lady Timpani**, the plot of the game and anything which is related to the game like the **Tribe of Darkness**, the **Void**, **Chaos Heart**, the **Dark Prognosticus **and the **Overthere**. They belong to Nintendo/Intelligent Systems.

Author's Note: I decided to do a mini collection of long love poems of the couple, **Count Bleck**/**Count Blumiere **and **Tippi**/**Lady Timpani**. Right now, I'm still working on the second poem which will be done in **Tippi**'s/**Lady Timpani**'s point of view. These poems will be longer than _Jake's Poem to Rose_, my first poem which I've done. Feel free to read and review it, you should find it in my list of stories on my profile. Anyhoo, I'm in a rhyming mood lately, including yesterday. I even did short random poems in college to wait for the model to arrive to start **Life Drawing**. If you want to know what it is, just ask me in your review. For now, just read the first poem of the collection which is been done in **Count Bleck**'s/**Count Blumiere**'s point of view and tell me what you think in your review.

By the by, here is a fact that you should know: The title of the first poem, _"Longing For You"_, got a little inspired from a title of one of my cancelled stories, _"Longing for Love"_, which is an _American Dragon: Jake Long_ fic which portrays **Rose** at **Hong Kong**, living with her parents and enjoying all the perks of having a normal life but she misses something or someone very special. Obviously, you should know who or what it is when you watch the cartoon. Previously, there was a little summary of the fic on my profile but I decided to not do the story so I deleted the summary.

* * *

Passionate Poems by Star-crossed Lovers

**Longing For You**

Timpani, I've been longing for you,

I will always remember all the romantic things we do,

And the relationship we both knew,

I love you,

I'm sure you feel the same way too,

I am now Count Bleck,

My whole life is a wreck,

Ever since you were gone,

I couldn't go on,

The Blumiere you once knew is dead,

The one you're going to wed,

"Blumiere, I love you. Take me away" is the speech you once said,

The power which was strong was our love,

Thinking about you wasn't enough,

I kept on searching for you everywhere,

I guess that you weren't there,

So I stole the Dark Prognosticus book,

And went through the pages I look,

I gave off an evil laugh,

And I admired my new staff,

I had a new desire to destroy the universe,

The book did changed me for the worse,

At that time, I never knew you were under a curse,

I wanted to destroy everything which was taken away from you,

On the inside, I'm still blue,

I destroyed my dimension,

The Tribe of Darkness is the word I sometimes mention,

You're the only girl I will always adore,

I hope we will be together forevermore,

During my quest for destruction, I recruited more minions,

They became such valuable villains,

I am mad,

But seeing one world about to perish made me glad,

Obliterating a world made it the best day I had,

I know you're still out there,

I just hope you didn't die and end up in the Overthere,

After we were apart,

I created the Chaos Heart,

As well as the Void,

The thought of you gone forever made me annoyed,

The next time we meet,

You are still my sweet,

Back at my home,

Through the main hall I roam,

I'm still thinking of you,

I wish we could stick together like glue,

I don't think that will never occur,

I just wish I knew where you were,

Someday I'll be back to being Blumiere,

The guy you always wanted to be near,

I will always love you,

And I'm still longing for you.

* * *

Author's Note: What do you think of my first long poem? The collection of poems is my Christmas present to all of you readers and reviewers. :) I'll try my best to answer your reviews for my previous story, _It's All Coming Back To Me Now_. I haven't answered them lately 'cause I was so busy with college work still at home and at college. I've been working my hardest on both of the courses I've picked which were **National Diploma Art & Design Level 3** and **AS Graphics**. Since there are two courses, I'll be getting more homework and doing lots of work at college as well as home. Hopefully, I'll be able to answer them at the weekends or during the Christmas holidays. I'll also try to reply to your reviews for this fic, if you send me some. Speaking of Christmas, there is another fic on the way but with a bit of luck, I'll be able to do it during the Christmas holidays or before that. If I can't, this collection will make up for the Christmas parody. Just check out my profile to read the summary of this year's Christmas fic. Remember everyone, read and review! ;) I'll get cracking on the second poem. 


	2. Missing You

Disclaimer: I don't own the game, _Super Paper Mario_, **Count Blumiere**, **Merlon**, **Blumiere's Father**, **Light Prognosticus**, **Pure Hearts**, **Heart Pillar**, **Flipside**, the **Pixls**, the heroes (**Mario**, **Peach**, **Bowser** and **Luigi**), the doorway to **Lineland**, the first floor of **Flipside Tower**, the plot of the game and anything which are associated with the game. They belong to Nintendo/Intelligent Systems.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, **Neros Urameshi** and **LazloTitan**! Especially you, **LuigixDaisyfan** for adding this to your favourite stories list! I'm very grateful to all of you! But I'm also disappointed that I only got about 2 reviews but hopefully I'll receive more from other readers and reviewers. I just noticed that the beginning part that I done in the songfic, _It's All Coming Back To Me Now_, is pretty similar to what **Dimentio** just said in the game which was, _"Oh, but wait one moment… Dear Count… Does the name Blumiere ring a bell?"_. I guess from what I remembered is actually right, the part I've done does really takes place before **Mario** and party arrives but my part is based on the conversation between the Count and the jester before **Count Bleck**/**Count Blumiere** sings his parts of the song.

Before I type up the third and final poem, can you guess the title of the next one? The first person who gets the answer right, I'll send you the _Super Paper Mario_ game script but you need to give me your e-mail address, **AIM** screen name or anything like that otherwise I cannot send the script to you. But if the rest of you didn't answer first, you can get a second prize which is the link to the script. I'll give it to you once you give me your e-mail address, AIM screen name or whatever you use. Answer this question in your review and here's the clue: _Together ??_. Here's the next instalment of the collection for all of you to enjoy!

* * *

**Missing You**

Blumiere, I am missing you,

I'm sure you do too,

I'm thinking about the things you do,

Our love is so true,

After your father sent me to another dimension,

I wondered through every section,

Your father has put me under a curse,

I've gone through worse,

I was about to die,

But I was saved and changed into a pixelated butterfly,

A wizard named Merlon who saved me,

What he did made me smile with glee,

He's the right person I needed to see,

You and I are meant to be,

Nothing can come between our love,

I wanted to chat and stuff,

But doing this to know more of you wasn't enough,

I waited with the wizard for the hero with a name,

The one who needs to save his dame,

After one hundred years, he indeed came,

The description of him was mentioned in the Light Prognosticus book,

On the page which Merlon and I look,

Once the hero came, Merlon gave the hero and I the first Pure Heart,

Flipside is the place where the hero and I start,

I still know that we're apart,

After the hero and I inserted the heart in the pillar, we went through the door,

Which was located on the first floor,

Someday Blumiere, you and I will be together forevermore,

Throughout the adventure, more heroes and Pixls came to mine's and the hero's aid,

They are the greatest friends we ever made,

A lot of Pure Hearts were collected,

Even some helpful items were selected,

To help the crew,

Defeat the enemies the party and I knew,

I remember you telling me about taking us to a place far away,

I really can't wait for that day,

This is the place we're going to stay,

I hope we stay together that way,

Nothing can come between us, don't you see?,

Let's be together, just you and me,

I can't stop thinking about you,

On the inside, I'm blue,

Because I can't stand being without you,

I wish I was back to being the girl I was before,

And staying with the guy I mostly adore,

I will always be your precious amore,

Wondering around a place so new,

Blumiere, I am missing you.

* * *

Author's Note: If you notice the similarity of the two poems, both of them start and end using the title of the poems. For example, the previous poem, _Longing For You_, starts with _"Timpani, I've been longing for you"_ and the poem finishes with _"And I'm still longing for you"_, the same goes for this poem. The third and last poem will be having the same method which I mentioned earlier. Those poems are very different from _Jake's Poem to Rose_ 'cause this one doesn't begin and finish using the title and this one is a little bit short. I just didn't have time to think of more lines as well as words which will rhyme together. By the way, the final poem will need plenty of thinking to do so it might take a while or perhaps a lot of days to think of one up which have tons of rhyming couplets and lines. I got inspired to do poems like this by listening to loads of songs, reading the lyrics of them, reading through my old poem; _Jake's Poem to Rose_, the storyline or plot of _Super Paper Mario_, the events which happened between **Count Bleck**/**Count Blumiere** and **Tippi**/**Lady Timpani**, their relationship, their tragic story and I got a little enthused as well from a few poems from a collection of poems called _"Anthology"_, a book of poems which were incredibly boring that I read through to help me revise for an **English**/**English Literature** **GCSE** exam back in high school. The two poems I created are about 2 pages in _The Powerpuff Girls _notebook but they may not be that long, once I typed them up here. The reason I used this because I couldn't find a blank notebook and I don't want it to go to waste so I'm using it anyway. So, review away and no flames please. If they are from anonymous reviewers, I'll delete them and if they are done by people I don't know, I'll do something about it. Hopefully if I have any spare time, I'll start working on the Christmas parody.


	3. Together At Last

Disclaimer: I don't own _Super Paper Mario_, **Count Bleck**/**Count Blumiere**, **Tippi**/**Lady Timpani**, **Super Dimentio**, 4 Heroes (**Mario**, **Peach**, **Bowser** and **Luigi**), wedding-like room, **Chaos Heart**, **Pure Hearts**, **Mimi**, the storyline of the ending and game, **Castle Bleck**, the **Void** and so on are properties of Nintendo/Intelligent Systems. But I do own the poem and the title.

Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay, I was busy with college and homework as usual, not to mention having a poet's and writer's block. :( I was also occupied with doing other work like poems for example to submit to both websites. Thanks very much for the reviews as usual, **Neros Urameshi**, **Darth Ben Valor** and surprisingly, **The Great Chicken Miasma** and **pride1289**! I appreciated those kind reviews, they mean a lot. Thank you for adding this to your favourite stories list AND adding it to your story alert list **Neros Urameshi** and thanks for adding this to your story alert list, **pride1289**. :) Anyhoo, I'm very impressed that this collection now has **10** reviews which is better than last time. Okay, it is the end of the competition! The answer is… _(Drum roll) (Drum roll then stopped after a few minutes) _…_Together At Last_. Congratulations to **Darth Ben Valor** for getting the right answer! You win the _Super Paper Mario_ game script. Nice try **pride1289**, but you need to guess the name, not guess what the final poem is about. So unfortunately, you didn't win anything. By the way, this poem is done in the third person so this is completely different from the previous 2 poems. Here's the long awaited poem of _Passionate Poems by Star-crossed Lovers_!

* * *

**Together At Last**

Blumiere and Timpani are together at last,

All those depressing moments of being separated were left in the past,

Super Dimentio is about to die,

Everyone wouldn't even think about saying goodbye,

"Urrrrrrk... Unngghhhh... You think this is the end? This isn't finished... You can't...stop this now... You can't escape..." is what he said,

With his last breath, the villain is finally dead,

Luigi was thankfully okay,

But this is no time to celebrate today,

Because all the worlds are doomed,

That's what everyone in the worlds assumed,

Right now, the others felt a powerful rumble,

Which made nearly everybody tumble,

Count Bleck knew a way,

To save the day,

What he said to the gang was "This way!",

The Count used his magic to make a door appear out of thin air,

A huge black door was right there,

These doors can be seen everywhere,

They don't want to die; that's all they can care,

The group went through,

Every world is about to be devoured is what they knew,

They are in a wedding-like room,

The citizens are waiting for their impending doom,

Their precious worlds will tragically end soon,

In order to save all the worlds; they need to banish the Chaos Heart,

Count Bleck and Tippi were happy that they were no longer apart,

And they loved each other from the start,

But unfortunately, the Count said that those linked with the Chaos Heart and the Pure Hearts would indeed go,

They can't go away, say it isn't so!

After the rumble, they both fly,

There's nothing they can do, they will die,

The couple have lots of things to say,

On this day,

Suddenly there was a flash of light,

The colour of it was white,

It was a brilliant sight,

The Pure Hearts abruptly appear,

They go into the Chaos Heart and they disappear,

Once again there was a violent rumble,

Which could make everyone stumble,

All of a sudden, Luigi heard something,

The sound was a ring,

From more than one wedding bell,

Which Peach, Luigi and Mimi can tell,

The worlds are returning,

A lot of compliments from the citizens are what the heroes will be earning,

There was a dialogue between the couple,

They are certainly a cute double,

The pair disappeared and transported to a place full of bliss,

Mario, his friends and the others are the people they will miss,

The star-crossed couple were currently at an unknown place so far away,

That's where they will stay,

Tippi and Count Bleck reverted back to Timpani and Blumiere,

The guy that the lady longed to be near,

He was her beloved dear,

The Void in the sky was no longer here,

Seeing that in the past was undeniably queer,

The Count and his lady fulfilled more than one vow,

They're going to enjoy their lives right now,

Count Blumiere and Lady Timpani were on a hill,

And they were standing still,

Next to a tree,

They were meant to be,

Hand in hand, they walk away,

It was a beautiful day,

They will stay together that way,

The Chaos Heart fiasco will be left in the past,

Blumiere and Timpani are together at last.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, this is the end of the mini-collection. Thanks to **Neros Urameshi**, **Darth Ben Valor**, **LazloTitan**, **The Great Chicken Miasma** and **pride1289** for reading and reviewing the collection. I'm very grateful for all those caring and honest reviews that you guys sent me. :) This poem is slightly longer than the preceding two poems 'cause this is the last one and I wanted it to be just as good as the 2 poems. I'm glad for finishing this off before **Valentine's Day** and during **Chinese New Year** but I'm not sure if I will be doing any more poems in the future. Right now, I'm celebrating **Chinese New Year** and it is the year of the rat. Technically, it's my mother's year 'cause she was born on that year. Unfortunately, I might not be able to do something for the celebration 'cause I still have writer's block. Luckily, I don't have poet's block anymore since I've got this over and done with. So, the rat kicked out the pig. Or in my case, my fourth auntie kicked out my mum. Lol, I'm just kidding. It was just some random thing I just said. Actually the proper way to say it is, out with the pig and in with the rat. I hope all of you wish me a happy **Chinese New Year** and the main quote of this year is _"Happy noodle year, creep!"_ which **Haley Long** said when she threw a bowl of noodles at a demon's face while in dragon form in the _American Dragon: Jake Long_ episode, _"Year of the Jake"_. Bye for now everyone and I hope you'll read my other stories, songfics and past poems. For the time being, review away and please no flames. If you love the collection, add this to your favourite stories list or story alert list.

For now, I'm gonna go off to celebrate the new year! To those of you who celebrate it like me, happy Chinese New Year or as they say in my language (Cantonese) which is pronounced in English, _"Kung __Hei Fat Choi!"_


End file.
